Killing me softly
by NeverBeTamed
Summary: Jack and Race find a girl sleeping in the alley, only shes rich. They give her a home and make her a newsies. She falls for a newsies, but the only problem is, does he fall for her? sorry bad summary, first story.
1. The first meeting

_Disclaimer:I don't own the newsies (aha I wish) only Katrina and the plot!_

**Kat's POV**

I leaned against the buildings wall, breathing a sigh of relief. I looked around, and took in my surroundings. There were rats running around and trash everywhere, but it didn't matter…because I was finally free. I laid down on a box, and fell asleep. I woke up a little while later, and froze. I saw two shadows heading down the alleyway towards me. Not wanting to be discovered, I hid beside a dumpster and pretended to sleep, hoping they would walk right by me.

"So Race, where'd you say you saw her?" A strong voice said. I cracked my eyes open and saw that he was wearing a red bandana and cowboy hat.

"Jack she was right heah! But youse have gots ta see her...she was the prettiest thing I'se eva saw. We gots ta get her before them queens boys trys ta get her." I looked to the boy next to the cowboy, and figured he was race. He had a cigar hanging out of the corner of his mouth, and was holding newspapers over his shoulder. I sat up slowly, as I was still sore from my beating, and peeked around the dumpster, and found myself looking straight into the eyes of Jack Kelly. I shot back against the wall, and held out my fists as if I could fight. He looked slightly amused, but when he spoke his voice was surprisingly gentle.

"Hey hey, we won't do anything ta ya…just calm down." I put down my fists and he moved forward. "Now whats ya name and why youse sleeping in an alleyway?" I looked down, not knowing if I should tell the truth or run. I went to look at the opening of the alleyway, but Race noticed and stepped next to Jack, cornering me.

"What's it to youse? If I wants ta sleep in an alley, then I'll sleep in the damn alley!" I knew better than to tell them the real story, so I acted like I did it all my life.

"Well, lemme ask ya something…why youse sleeping in the alley when youse obviously gots a lotta money."

"And what makes ya think that?"

"Well, for one, I don't know any newsies that walk round in fancy dresses and gloves. Second, you're way to clean. I mean, youse got your hair twisted up all fancy and all. Theres no way that you've been living on the streets." I looked from Race to Jack and sighed.

"Okay, my names Katrina, but everyone calls me Kat. I'm on the streets because I ran away, but that's not why I'm sleeping in the alley." I looked down and felt tears fill my eyes. "But I ain't tellin youse what happened.

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't believe that I let Race lead me through alleys just to look for a girl that he thought he saw. We had been walking for about 20 minutes when we came to the alley where he saw her. I asked Race where he thought he saw her and he just gave me some bullshit about how pretty she was and how if we didn't get her Queens would. I had to agree with him there, so we headed down the street. I heard shuffling behind the dumpster and bent down to look. Soon I was staring into piercing blue eyes, and then the rest of her face shot back. I could tell she was terrified, and although she was dressed to the nines, she looked roughed up. She said her name was Katrina, or Kat, and that she slept in alleys before, which I knew was a lie.

"And what makes ya think that?" Kat asked defensively.

"Well, for one, I don't know any newsies that walk round in fancy dresses and gloves. Second, you're way to clean. I mean, youse got your hair twisted up all fancy and all. Theres no way that you've been living on the streets." She looked around and sighed.

"Okay, my names Katrina, but everyone calls me Kat. I'm on the streets because I ran away, but that's not why I'm sleeping in the alley." She looked down and I immediately felt sorry for pushing her to answer. "But I ain't tellin youse what happened." I took in her clothes again, and saw that they was ripped in some places and she had some dirt smeared on her dress and face.

"Alright youse can come wit us, don't worry we won't try ta pull anything. And I'll tell my boys the same." I could feel Race's pulse accelerating, and glared at him. He got the message and mumbled,

"Yeah, you'll be safe wit us." She looked down and then sighed. I could see the tears streaking down her face, and grabbed her arm. She looked up instantly, and just stared at me.

"It's alright" I said softly. "I won't let nuttin happen ta ya." She nodded and followed us back to the Lodging House.

**Review!! First story ever, so any advice or anything is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kat's POV**

I didn't really trust Race, but Jack looked nice enough. And their lodging house sounded a lot better than sleeping on the streets. I looked up into his warm brown eyes, and felt safe. He had never formally introduced himself, as I was used to, but I had heard Race call him Jack. We had been walking for a while when we came up to a huge boarding house. Laughter floated out from the windows, and I was suddenly nervous. Here I was, about to go into a house full of boys after just being attacked. I looked over at Jack and saw him staring at me. I cursed myself as I blushed, and saw him smirk.

"Alright come on. We gots ta introduce ya ta the boys, and then we gots ta figure out what yer gonna do." Jack started up the steps, and Race followed him. I hesitated, and looked over my shoulder and back to the lodging house. I turned around and took one last look at my old life. Turning around, I ran up the steps and straight into someone's hard chest. I looked up to see a boy around 18, with brown hair and green eyes that I would never forget. He looked me over and smiled, looking scarier than anything that I had ever seen. I looked over his shoulder to see if I could yell to anyone, but it was just us.

"Well well, look who it is. I was so disappointed bout our lil' meetin getting interrupted, but now it looks like I get ta finish what I started." I froze as he pulled me to him and felt his hands slowly go to the back of my dress. I unintentionally whimpered, and it made him smile even more. "Don't worry, I swear you'll be begging me for seconds when I'm done." My eyes grew wide, and I started to struggle, but it was no use. He was a foot taller than me, and way stronger, it just made him move faster. If I didn't do something, he would have his way with me, which I couldn't let happen. I went to scream, but before any sound escaped my mouth, I was slammed against the wall.

"Listen, if you just shut up and let me finish, maybe I'll tell everyone you was good. And I _won't_ hand ya ova ta me boys." He smiled, and leaned into kiss me. I tried moving my head but his head held mine against the wall. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, and just went limp. I was surprised that no one had come to look for me, considering that they had literally picked out of an alley. I felt his hand move up my chest and start to unbutton my dress. There was a sudden thundering on the steps, and we broke apart. I looked up into the surprised faces of Jack, Race and other boys that I didn't know.

"Damn, Brick, we knew you would charm her, but we didn't know youse could work that fast!" Race yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I looked up to this so called Brick, and narrowed my eyes.

"Actually, he didn't charm me at all he forced-"

"A date outta her and we'se getting outta here for tha night. That okay wit youse?" Brick said as he slapped his hand over my mouth. I made my eyes go as wide as they could and frantically shook my head.

"Well, how bout youse make it lata…ya know, since she just here and all. She's gots ta get situated." I felt myself go limp with relief, and walked away from Brick.

"Yeah, sorry but I have to talk to the guys about…stuff." I said, and ran up the steps. As soon as I got into the bunkroom, I collapsed against the wall, beathing heavily. I willed myself not to cry, but the tears still fell. A minute later I felt strong arms envelop me, and lift me off the floor. I was carried into another room, away from everyone else, and deposited on a bed. I looked up into Jack's face, and narrowed my eyes.

"Just cos that Brick guy got ta cop a feel, don't get any ideas."

"Woah! Calm down, I just wanted ta make sure youse was okay. It didn't look like youse was enjoying Bricks company too much." Jack sat down next to me, and put his arm around my shoulder. "Now don't think I'm tryin ta cop a feel or anything, I just wanna make sure youse okay. Do ya think youse ready ta tell me what happened before me and Race got ya?" I felt so happy, with us sitting on the bed, with his arm around me. It felt like someone actually cared for me, and didn't see me as just a pretty face. I would have done anything for him, but I just couldn't tell him what happened. Not until I found out more about that Brick fellow.

"I will, I just need some time. But, um, could you tell me about Brick? Is he your newsie or something?" If he worked for Jack, then I had a chance. Jack would never let him stay when he found out what he did. But if he didn't, I was screwed.

"Soah, but foist ya gotta tell me about you. Like how did ya end up on tha streets? And don't try and tell me that ya've been out dere all ya life, cos I could tell just by looking at ya."

"Okay, I was born December 31st, to Margaret and Jeffery Benson. I grew up in a townhouse not to far from here. My life was pretty normal, pretty dolls on my birthday, summer trips to our cottage. But it all changed when I turned 17-"

"Why what happened when ya turned 17?" Jack interrupted. I looked at him and could tell he was hooked on my every word, which was surprising. I wasn't used to someone giving me so much attention.

"Well, I started getting curves, and my father decided that he would marry me off-"

"At 17?! That's crazy…thank god youse got away huh?"

"Well I almost didn't…if you stopped interrupting me I could finish. Now my father found what he called a suitable fiancée. Some balding, 35 year old business man, who looked at me like I was a piece of meat. We had a short engagement, then he started talking about children. I certainly didn't want my first to be this leech, so I ran. He found me before I could make it off the block, and started to drag me back to the house. Luckily, I saw a handsome fellow standing a few feet away, selling papers. I called to him, and he saved me. Thank god he turned, otherwise I would probably be locked in the cellar. Well, my fiancée wasn't that strong, and with a quick kick between the legs, we were off running. He fell to the ground and started yelling things about how I was a whore, and that he was better off without me. Now, I couldn't go back home, or my father would just ship me somewhere else, so I asked the newsie if he knew where I could find a job. He pulled me into an alley, and tried to have his way with me. I couldn't take it anymore, and just started sobbing. Then out of nowhere, this boy ran over and started beating on him. It turns out, the newsie that tried to rape me…was Brick. The other one left before I could thank him, and I just laid down. That's where you and Race come in." I could feel Jack's gaze and stood up. "I'm sorry, that was wrong of me to dump all that on you. I'll just go." I took one last look at Jack, and seeing that his face showed no emotion, I flew out the room and down the steps. I was ready to start my life on my own, and not have to drag people down with me

**Review please! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack's POV**

I listened to her tell her story, and I could barely hold myself together. I had so many things running through my mind: _do I comfort her? Do I kill Brick? What do I do? _Sure, I had seen girls cry before, especially since most of my boys had this _love 'em and leave 'em_ thing goin. But to sit here, and listen to everything that this girl had gone through, was driving me nuts! It was like she was playing poker, and always had a bad hand. I knew that Race wouldn't let her leave, and would calm her down, so I had a little time to think. I knew that the mature thing to do would make sure that she was safe, and that no more harm came her way. But what I really wanted to do was beat the shit out of Brick and make sure that his hands never touched another girl again. I sighed, and went to search for Kat, knowing that she would feel a little ashamed for her behavior, but it was acceptable. I mean, she had been attacked twice in one day. The only good thing that came out of it was that it brought us together. It's a miracle that she was able to get away without getting seriously injured. I walked out into the bunkroom, and saw all the guys sitting around, but no Kat. I looked around to find Race, and saw him leaning against the window that led to the fire escape. He turned around when I entered the room, and waited. He knew I was going to chew him out for letting her leave.

"Now Jack-y boy before ya goes and gets upset, lemme explain." I grabbed his collar and pulled him up to my face. His Italian temper came roaring, and he shoved me away. "I said let me explain before ya go and get all upset!" I stood and waited. He cleared his throat and lit a cigar. "She ran outta tha room all upset, so I'se tried ta comfort her. But no she don't want none of that, she wants ta be alone. She tries ta leave but I told her that if I'se let that happen, youse gonna beat tha shit outta me. So she goes up ta the roof, and ain't been down since." Sighing with relief, I climbed out and started up the rickety ladder. She was leaning against the wall, staring at the sky as if she were searching for something. I was speechless…she was doing the simplest thing, yet I had never seen anyone look more beautiful. I walked over and sat down next to her. She stiffened, and tried to get up. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down.

"Now, don't think I'se be gettin fresh or nothin, but ya gots ta let me help ya. I asked ya ta tell me what happened, ya didn't dump nothin on me, I'se swear. Now, tell me what tha kid that helped ya looked like."

"Well, he was tall, about 6', and he had bright blue eyes. Oh! He also had a cane, that's how he got Brick off me. If I ever saw him again I'd owe him my life…among other things." She blushed, and it was the cutest thing that I had ever seen. But I knew exactly who she was talking about, and my stomach dropped. If she met Spot, she'd fall for him, and she'd just get hurt. But something she had said caught my attention. If Spot saved her from getting attacked, then sure she owed him, but what else beside her life? Then it dawned on me, and I let out a strangled cry.

"Now just hold on, I'se know him, and he's into savin people, especially damsels in distress. But under no circumstances do ya owe him your virginity. So don't even think about tellin him, he'll only take advantage of ya. Now it was nice of him and all, but ya gots ta save yourself for tha right poihson, 'specially a nice goil like youse. Now come back inside, it's getting a little chilly. 'sides, we gots ta talk 

bout what your gonna do, I mean, ya can't go back home right?" With that she stood up and took my outstretched hand, and together we climbed down the steps and back into the window.

**Kat's POV**

It was really sweet of Jack to warn me about Spot, like he was trying to protect my virtue. I smiled at him as we walked down the steps, hand in hand. We entered the bunk room and sat down next to each other on one of the unoccupied bunks.

"Alright fellas listen up! We'se having an emergency meetin right now and youse all involved!" Jack yelled to all of his newsies, and they obediently gathered around us. "Now, Kat's gonna be stayin wit us for a while, sos I wants ya ta be nice, and don't get any ideas. She's gots ta change her looks, and loin how ta sell. Sos tomorrow afta sellin we'se gonna walk ova ta Medda's and see if she can help. Everybody got that?" Jack looked around and they all nodded. "Now how much money do ya got on ya?" I looked at him, and smiled sheepishly.

"Um, about 23 dollars…do you think that will be enough?" All of the boys slowly lower their heads, and crack up.

"Soih it'll be enough! Ya don't even gotta sell for at least 2 weeks! Sos you can take more time ta practice, this way ya gots it poifect." The excitement on Jack's face was contagious, and soon we were all rolling around laughing. A boy whose name I didn't remember came up to me and suggested that we go to bed. I agreed and followed, only to be pulled back by Jack and watch the boy get a swift hit to the back of the head. "I thought I said not ta try nuttin! Skittery, what are youse stupid or something? If Kat weren't heah I'd kick the ever lovin shit outta ya! Now everybody get ta bed!" Jack yelled at all the boys. I had never seen him this angry, but I loved how protective he was being.

"Jack, it's okay. He was just kidding around." I put my hand on his arm, and he instantly calmed down. He turned to me and smiled.

"Come, on…you can take tha bed upstairs, this way ya gets some privacy." He led me up the steps, and showed me to a room with two beds, and a doorway leading to the roof. I freaked, this would be the first time I ever slept by myself, and I was scared.

"Jack, actually, I think I would prefer to sleep with the rest of you. Don't laugh, but I've never actually been on my own, and I'm a little scared." He smirked, and looked from the room to the stairs.

"Well, I wouldn't feel right bout you havin ta sleep wit all tha boys, so hows bout I just stay up heah with ya. I mean, if ya want me ta." He added quickly, and looked at the ground. I thought it over, sure I was attracted to him, but I didn't want to send him the wrong message. I still had morals, and as long as he didn't try anything, I would be fine. I grinned and he returned it.

"Sure, that would be great!" He went downstairs to get his things and tell the boys. After a minute of silence I heard cat calls and whistles. I blushed and as he made his way up the steps, I saw he was too.

"Sorry bout that, they get a little rowdy sometimes. A coupla guys tried ta trade places wit me, but I'se told them off, so don't worry. You'll be safe, I promise." He walked over to the bed closet to the door, and took off his shirt.

"Jack! Oh my, what're you doing?" I turned around and covered my eyes.

"What, haven't ya eva seen a guy wit his shirt off?" He sounded confused, and I could hear the rustling of fabric. "Okay, I'se put it back on, sos you can turn back around." I did, and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I've been kept away from guys all my life. My parents told me that it wasn't proper for me to be seen with men before I was formally introduced. I didn't mean to make a big deal out of it, I'm sorry" I felt like the biggest idiot on Earth. He obviously didn't know any better, and I yelled at him.

"Well, its not just your fault. I'se just ain't used ta havin goils in tha room. Usually if they stay ova Kloppman makes 'em sit downstairs when we'se be getting changed. Sos you can go foist, and I'll get changed outside, sos I'se can guard the door." With that he went in the hall, and left me by myself. Remembering that I didn't have any other clothes, I just laid down in the bed next to his, and turned on my side. About 5 minutes later he walked in, and turned off the light. The room was scarier in the dark, and I curled up into a ball. The blanket was think, and I knew I was going to be freezing when I woke up. But it didn't matter, because as I looked out the window, I finally felt safe and happy. I fell asleep listening to the sounds of the boys poker game below us.

**Review please ) Sorry it was so wordy…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack's POV**

I walked into the room to find Kat already asleep. I climbed into the bed and thought about all that had happened in the past 24 hours. I turned on my side to look at Kat's sleeping form. I sat up to get a better look, and she rolled over. Holding my breath, I slowly lowered myself back onto the bed. As I laid there, I got a better look at her face. The moon shone on her face, and it gave off a beautiful glow. Her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes were lightly closed. There was a peaceful calm look on her face, but then it changed. Her breathing came quicker and she started turning around. I didn't know what to do, I thought she was having a seizure!

"Kat! Kat whatta ya doin? Wake up, Kat it's alright I'm heah!" I called to her and she stopped rolling, but she was shivering. _Its tha damn blankets…a dog wouldn't even use 'em!_ I looked from Kat, to my bed and sighed. I grabbed my blanket and carefully laid down next to her. I spread the blanket over us, and put my arms around her, smiling as I felt her body relax.

"Jack…" she mumbled before sighing. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep listening to her breathing.

**Kat's POV**

_Wow, it's awfully warm in here. I wonder if it just gets cold at night. That's probably it, the house gets drafty because the sun's gone. Ugh, I guess I have to get up and go greet the boys…why can't I move my arms? Oh my, who is this! _I opened my eyes, and took in Jack's sleeping form next to me. I looked at our position, his arms protectively wrapped around me, and our legs tangled up.

"Oh!" I gasped, and flew off the bed. Jack quickly sat up, and laughed as he saw me sitting on the floor, my face bright red.

"Whatta ya doin? Oh, don't worry bout last night. Youse was just havin a nightmare is all, sos I tried ta wake ya up. Ya calmed down, but youse was shiverin, so I'se just though I'd warm ya up. Guess I fell asleep, sorry bout that." He was staring at me with a strange expression. I stood up and brushed myself off with as much dignity as I could muster.

"We should probably get started, I mean I _do_ have a lot to learn" I turned and walked down the steps, only to be greeted by Race.

"Heya Kat, hows it goin? You and Jack-y boy have a good time last night? I went in dis morning ta see if youse was up but then I saw what was goin on and..ya know.. just decided ta leave before youse woke up and things got awkward." He winked at me and smiled, but one look over my shoulder made him turn around and walk the other way.

"Hey, um can I talk ta ya real quick? Here let's go up to the roof." It was Jack. Funny how just looking in his eyes made my heart speed up. I found myself staring at him longer than I intended to, and quickly snapped out of reverie. I followed him out the window, and up the fire escape. We stood facing each other, not saying anything. Not knowing what else to do, I turned around and walked to the edge of the building. Everyone in the streets below was busy preparing for their day, and the sun was casting a pink 

and orange glow over the city. The skyline of the buildings stood out against the light sky, and I stood mesmerized. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Jack walk up behind me. He was so close I could feel his breath tickling the back of my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Kat…" he whispered. I went to face him, but my knees went weak. I went to grab the railing, but missed. I felt myself falling forward, and I closed my eyes.

**Review ) hehe cliffhanger! But I'm having really bad writers block lOl sorry its so short!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Normal POV**

Before the scream could escape her mouth, Jack's hands were snaked around her waist, and they flew backwards. Kat couldn't stop trembling, and Jack's face was pale and ashen. His hands went from her waist to wrap around her wrists, and held them above her head. He shifted his weight so as not to crush her, but made no intention of getting up. They stared at each other, and Kat's breathing faltered as he slowly leaned in, his brown hair tickling her face he was so close.

"Whoa Jack-y boy! Don't tell me tha ya got dibs on tha new goil already!" Race voiced sounded like it was a million miles away. But it wasn't, it was only a few feet away from her and Jack…Kat looked down and blushed, not making eye contact with Jack. She tried to sit up, but Jack's body made that task impossible. He felt her struggling, and swiftly stood up, pulling her up alongside him.

"Shut up Race, it ain't like that." He glared at Race, but the Italian took no notice, and proceeded to light his cigar.

"Ya know, if youse is gonna do something like dat, youse should probably think about getting a room or somethin. Ya neva know who may see." With that, he smirked and went back down the fire escape. Kat released a breath that she didn't know she had been holding, and faced Jack. He was still staring after Racetrack, the anger rolling off him in waves. She reached up, and turned his head so he was looking at her. His expression softened, and he took her hands.

"Come on, ya probably hungry afta that neah death experience. I'll take ya ta Tibby's and show ya tha guys." He led her down the fire escape, and helped her into the window. She still had not said anything since their fall, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Had she imagined what happened up there? It really did seem like Jack was interested in her, but it could have just been in the heat of the moment. There was no way of knowing for sure, and she felt like an idiot for missing the railing. It was true, Jack Kelly _was_ heroic and brave, and she was nothing more than a girl that kept getting into trouble. She stopped walking in the middle of the bunk room, which was a mistake because she soon lost sight of Jack in the morning frenzy. She walked around looking for him when she felt a hand on her wrist, and another clamp down over her mouth. She was pulled into the washroom, which was empty except for her and her captor. She was released and she spun around to look straight into the butt of a cigar.

"Oh Racetrack! You had me scared senseless, don't ever do that again!" She hit his arm and started to walk out.

"Aw toots come on I'se just wanna ask ya a question honest!" She stopped and faced him, leaning against the wall. "So what's tha deal wit you and Jack, huh? And don't go sayin tha nothin's goin on cos I'se seen it wit me own eyes. Youse two look at each otha like no one else is in tha room, and youse don't even realize it. It's weird, cos youse just met, but youse might just be like that book. Ya know?"

"What book? Racetrack, maybe you should cut back on the smoking, Jack doesn't like me. I haven't even been here a day yet, and he's had to rescue me twice, three times if you count that little encounter with Brick." She involuntarily shivered, and Race looked at her with eyes full of pity.

"Hey, I know youse been through a lot, but ya gotta realize, so has everybody else. Ta us, ya had a good life, even though ya didn't get tha happy ending. Now, I'se tryin ta think of those names. Ya know, that famous guy wrote it, and the goil eats it in tha end?" Her face lit up in understanding.

"Oh, you mean Romeo and Juliet? Yes, that's one of my favorites, I always have loved Shakespeare. But, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know who he is?"

"Aw well, I mean I'se wasn't _always_ a newsie. And 'sides, this goil I was wit a while back liked em to, sos I tried reading it, but man he talks weird. Sos she just told me what happened…crazy huh?" With that he walked out, and left Kat to think to herself. She had to admit, he was good looking, and nice, and when she looked into his eyes she felt completely safe. But the possibilities of him feeling the same way were slim to none. But sometimes she would catch him looking at her when he thought no one else was looking, and it gave her the chills just thinking about it. Not looking where she was going, she walked out into the bunk room, straight into a hard chest. Her eyes traveled from the chest up to piercing blue-gray eyes, and her heart skipped a beat. It was her first savior, Spot Conlon, and they were standing close enough for her to feel the warmth of his skin under his clothes. He smirked, and it took all her might not to just drop dead on the floor. She backed up and stuck her hand out, trying to do what she had seen the others boy do.

"Ay, names Kat." His eyebrows shot up in surprise, and she could only guess the expressions of the rest of the boys. Spot didn't say anything, he just took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Sweetheart, youse is way to pretty ta be talkin like dat. I know ya ain't no newsie, otherwise I wouldn't a been savin ya tha otha night." She blushed, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Race nudge Jack, only to have Jack push him out of the way.

"Sos, Conlon, whatta ya want? I mean this is a surprise ta have Brooklyn in Manhattan on a Sunday." Jack's voice was dripping with malice, and Spot only chuckled.

"Well, I'se hoid that youse had a goil ova heah, and I'se just wanted ta see if it was tha same goil from tha otha day. But it seems like tha trip was woith it." He winked at Kat, and she suppressed a giggle.

"Um, I thought you said your name was Spot" she was back to talking how she normally did.

"Well, I neva got ta formally introduce myself cos Cowboy ova here intaruppted us. But if youse want we could go somewhere more private…" His voice trailed off suggestively.

"Well, how come Jack called you Brooklyn?" Spots face went blank, and his jaw dropped. Everyone was quiet for a moment, and then the room exploded with laughter.

"Ya mean, ya don't know who I'se is?" Spot's voice rang out above the laughter. The boys quieted down to hear her answer.

"Yes you just said you were Spot. This is getting really confusing, I'm sorry." She looked to the ground, hoping someone would explain to her soon or her head would explode.

"See, Spot's tha leada of tha Brooklyn newsies, just like I'm tha leada of tha Manhattan newsies. Every borough's gotta leada, and when a leada goes somewhere, everybody just calls him tha name of his borough. Like Spot's Brooklyn, and I'se be Manhattan." Jack calmly explained, while Spot was standing there looking somewhat deflated. The rest of the boys went back to what they were doing, and Jack and Spot went to talk business. Kat studied Spot from afar, she had to admit he was devilishly handsome. Her eyes went from his legs, to the cane hanging from his red suspenders, to his strong arms crossed defensively. She stared at his face, trying to take it all in, when he suddenly met her eyes. Neither of them broke the gaze, and Kat forgot about everyone else. The distance between her and Spot was slowly getting smaller, until they were close enough to hug.

"Meet me on tha roof tonight, afta everone's asleep." All she could do was nod, and Spot swiftly turned and left. She looked up in time to see Jack staring at her, a look of betrayal flashing across his face. She looked from Jack, to the door and finally turned and went back up the steps into her room. She threw herself onto her bed, and didn't move for the rest of the day.

**Ohh I wonder what's gonna happen to Jack!! Oh, wait, I know ahha…review!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kat's POV**

This was a stupid and foolish idea, waiting up on the roof for a boy. I mean, what if he didn't even show? I would look like a fool, and I would never hear the end of it from Race. What was so charming about Spot Conlon that he was able to wedge his way into my thoughts after one meeting? How could he be so irresistible that I was willing to just drop everything and meet him, when things were going good with Jack? I was in way over my head, and the worst part was, I didn't even know if Spot liked me. Sure, he wanted to meet me after everyone else went to bed, but that could just be so no one knew we were meeting. A churning feeling in my stomach made me stop and think…what if he was ashamed to be seen with me? But it didn't matter because I think Jack was the only one that heard us during our little encounter.

"Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes." Spot's voice floated over from the fire escape, and all of my previous worries disappeared. I carefully made my way over to him…I was still a little skittish after my little free falling stunt this morning. I wasn't taking any chances of being humiliated with Spot around, although when Jack was here, I fell because he sent butterflies shooting all through my body, causing me to swoon. I don't think Spot would let me fall, but I doubt it would be as romantic.

"So ya have any trouble getting out?" I found I couldn't look away from his piercing eyes, and it didn't help me think.

"No, everyone came home and either played poker, or went straight to bed. They said they had to get some sleep if they were going to Medda's tomorrow night." No one had told me who this Medda was, so I figured I wasn't invited.

"Yeah, she's havin her annual party. Every year she holds a big party for all tha newsies, and she goes all out. It's a big deal, and all tha leada's of tha boroughs gotta have dates. Word on tha street is that some of my boys was woikin up the courage ta ask ya ta Medda's, but was too scared of Jack. But I'se told him that he's takin Cherry, sos they calmed down. But I'se told them ya didn't know if youse was goin yet." He grinned like he had single handedly fought off a shark.

"why would you tell them that? Better yet, who is Cherry?" I got that churning feeling in my stomach, and felt as if I was going to vomit. I didn't even know this Cherry person, but I hated her just because she got to go with Jack to Medda's.

"Calm down hun, Cherry is Jack's lil sista. He's always taken her, eva since she was a lil kid, but now, I mean she ain't so little any more if ya know what I mean." He outlined a woman's silhouette with his hands, and smirked. I couldn't help but smile as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well that's nice of him. Why would you stop the guys from asking me? I didn't even know I was invited to tell the truth, and I wouldn't have minded going with one of your boys." Honestly, I was excited. I had never been allowed to go out with teenage boys, and the fact that some of them found me attractive enough to be seen with was intriguing. But why would Spot tell them I didn't know if I was going? This was the perfect opportunity for me to meet more newsies, and maybe, just maybe, if Jack 

saw me with another boy he would get jealous. I decided that my plan had to go into action immediately, otherwise I would chicken out. My newfound knowledge of other boys finding me attractive gave me a confidence boost, and I was going to be as forward as I could be.

"Well, my boys ain't as nice as tha 'hattan newsies heah and they can be fresh sometimes. I'se was gonna see if ya wanted ta go wit me, but I promised Cookie I'd take her. Ya know, Race ain't too bad, and he'd be a poifect gentleman. Youse could even act like youse is at come hoity toity pahty, ta make ya feel more at home." At the mention of home, my legs locked into place, and I was glad that I was standing far away from the edge.

"Please, the last place I want to be reminded of is _home_." I could feel the venom in my voice, and I reminded myself of the task on hand. "I'm sure Racetrack _would_ be a perfect escort, but I don't feel right about going with a Newsies that would be forced to go with me. I would rather go with one that inquired about my status."

"Okay doll, ya lost me. Ya don't wanna go wit Race, cos even though he'd be to poifect, ya wouldn't wanna force him ta take ya? Trust me, he would jump at tha chance ta ask ya. But if ya really want, I can set ya up wit me boy Prince. I bet youse would have a great time, and he was tha foist poihson ta ask about ya."

"Why is he called Prince?" Sure, I wanted to go with a boy that would make Jack jealous, but I didn't want to go with someone who thought of himself as royalty.

"Well he's me second in command. Since I'm tha King of Brooklyn, I'se figured that Prince would be a good name for em. Trust me, he's ya best choice." I had nothing to lose at this point, so I agreed. "Sos it's settled. Youse can meet heah, this way ya don't gotta walk nowhere." I nodded as if I was listening, but I was really thinking of what Jack would say when he saw me and Prince together.

"Oh! Wait, Spot what am I supposed to wear? These are the only clothes I have, and they are a bit ratty." I prayed that he knew someone that could help me out.

"Yeah, tomorrow I'se can walk ya ta Medda's. She'll do anything foah a goil in need. Besides Cherry should be there and youse can talk, or whateva youse goils do." I sighed in relief, although I was nervous about meeting Jack's sister. If she didn't like me she would surely tell Jack.

"Alright well thank you Spot. I should be getting to bed if I'm going to go to a party tomorrow night."

"Oh yeah I hoid bout you and Jack snuggling up tha otha night. Bet you enjoyed that, huh?" I felt myself blush, and said nothing as I climbed down the fire escape, even though I knew that every word he spoke was true. I climbed in the window and made my way up to my room. I looked at Jack's peaceful form, and climbed into my own bed, my stomach turning in anticipation for tomorrow night's activities.

**Review please! Oh and if you haven't read Breaking Dawn yet…you should go read it right now! I just finished it, and it's pretty amazing :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Normal POV**

Jack rolled over in his bed, and resisted the urge to fall back asleep. There was so much that had to be done today, and if he stayed in bed any longer he would surely get chewed out by Cherry. Even though he was going to get yelled at anyway, he still didn't want to get on her bad side. Every year Cherry insisted that she was old enough to go to the party with a "real date" and not her older brother. Sure, Jack trusted his newsies; it was just comforting, knowing that she got to the party safely. Once they were at the party he didn't really care what happened, considering she only danced with a 'hattan boy. Brooklyn boys tend to get a little frisky, and no matter how many times Jack told Spot to talk to his boys, he just looked the other way. The Brooklyn boys were also referred to as the fighting Irish, because of their love for drinking and their quick tempers. He guiltily looked over at Kat, and wondered if she knew about Medda's, or if she had a date. A bunch of the guys wanted to go with her, but Jack discouraged them, thinking that she would feel uncomfortable considering her situation. A shiver ran through his body as he thought of what Kat had been through. Had it really been only 2 days since him and Race found her sleeping in an alley? Luckily for her, they found Kat before any other boys did. Not all newsies are as nice as they are.

"So um, what time are you going to Medda's?" Kat's voice came from the other side of the room, and made Jack jump. He took her in as quickly as he could, not wanting to seem rude by staring. Her chocolate brown hair was tousled, and her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight shining through the window. He had never seen anyone more beautiful, and for the first time he found himself speechless.

"Um, well uh 'round 8 I guess. But Medda don't start singing till round 9, sos that gives us enough time ta mingle wit tha otha boroughs. Don't worry thought, youse can stick wit me an Cherry." She looked down at the ground at the mention of Cherry, and he smirked in spite of himself. _Aw she's jealous of me and Cherry. I'm definitely askin her ta dance tonight. _

"Actually, I have a date, but I have to tell Spot what time you all are leaving. But I'm going to Medda's today to get ready at around 5, do you think that's enough time?"

"Uh, sure, but when did Spot ask ya? Didn't ya member what I'se told ya? Ya shouldn't be running 'round wit him." Jack became angrier as he continued speaking. The thought of him and Kat together made his head spin, and he knew that when Spot got some liquor in him he got crazy.

"Oh I'm not going with Spot silly, I'm going with Prince. Spot said he was asking if I was going with anybody and since I'm not, I figured that he would be a good date. Do you know of him?" She seemed so desperate to please him it made him feel ashamed for being angry. But Prince was a known player, and he was Spot's second in command, meaning he was just at worse at Spot. Prince would try anything to get Kat alone, and she was so innocent that it pained Jack just thinking about all the things that could happen.

"Oh uh yeah I know him, he's a nice kid. Youse is gonna have a great time, but ya gotta save me a dance, okay?" If he could get Kat alone for one dance, then she could try and get her to leave. He took off his shirt, and started digging around for another one. Kat had gotten used to seeing boys walk around 

without shirts on, and she had told him that he didn't need to get changed in the stairwell anymore. As he was digging, he heard Kat get up and cross the room until she was right behind him. If he straightened, he would be crushed between her and the wall. Her hand ran across his back and sent shivers from his head to his toes.

"Jack, what happened?" He knew she was going to ask about it; a scar running across his lower back from a fight two years ago. He closed his eyes, savoring her touch, the way her fingers gently moved from one side to the other in a smooth rhythm. The gentleness in her voice sent his spine tingling, and he could have stayed like that forever.

"I was in a fight a couple years back, before I became the leader of 'hattan. Coupla guys jumped me afta I'se sold all me papes, and one of 'em threw me inta tha air like I was some doll. When I'se was on my way back down I caught the fire escape. Cut me wide open, but no serious damage was done." He smiled, remembering how after he had healed, him, Racetrack, and Kid Blink had tracked them all down and soaked 'em senseless. When he became leader none of them showed their faces again.

"Who was it? I hope you informed the police- I mean the bulls." Kat had caught on to their slang quickly, but still needed to work on her accent. Jack didn't want to tell her that the bulls didn't care whether he lived or died, as long as he did it without causing a scene.

"Uh let's see, dere was this guy Lucky, this guy Snipa, and…" He knew he couldn't say the last name without frightening her, but if she knew then she could protect herself.

"Who? Who was the last person? Was it Prince? Is that what you're trying to say?" Her blue eyes widened with fear, and her lower lip started to tremble. "Of course it has to be _my _date, and I was really looking forward to meeting him!"Jack chuckled, and shook his head.

"Nah, it wasn't Prince. Ta tell tha truth, Prince was tha one that told us wheah the scabs was hidin. Yeah he's okay that kid. But uh, tha last poihson was Brick. That's why me an him don't get along to well, and why he cheesed it when I'se came down tha otha night. He had come ova ta apologize, but I'se knew what was up. He's a boid for Queens, Spot told me he was ova in Brooklyn tryin ta sell it ta them. But he's too well known ta be a boid. That wasn't a smart call on their part." At the mention of Brick's name, Kat felt all the blood drain from her face. Ever since that night that he came after her, she had forced herself to forget about him. The room started spinning, and she slowly sank to the ground.

"Jack…Jack I can't breathe. Please tell me Brick isn't going to be at the party tonight." She felt Jack's hands pulling her up, and holding her close to his body.

"Kat, I swear that nothing bad will happen to you eva again. Even if he is there tonight, no one would let him touch ya. Do ya really think that he just walks around gettin away wit attacking defenseless goils? All a tha guys wanted ta kill for attacking me goil." Kat's eyes widened in surprise.

"Your girl? Who else did he attack?"

"Uh, well only you, but I'se meant like cos youse a 'hattan goil, youse one a me goils…not me goil in a romantic sense or nuttin like that. Unless ya wanted ta be me goil, then I wouldn't mind, unless ya didn't want ta.." he rambled on, embarrassed. The guys ragged on him about how he was head over heels for Kat, and that she was as good as his girl. He hadn't said anything to Kat because it was obvious that she would never like him like that, not with guys like Prince chasing after her.

"Um, well I wouldn't mind being your girl, would you mind if I was your girl?" This conversation had gone from her comforting Jack to her con_fronting_ him. She didn't like that they had put each other in the spotlight, and decided that she would go get ready for Medda's.

"Nevermind Jack, you don't have to answer that. Anyway I have to go get ready for Medda's. I'll see you later tonight." She didn't wait for his reply, and ran out of the room. She couldn't help but smile as she felt butterflies as she imagined her and Jack dancing later that night, with no other worries. It made her run all the more faster.

**Okay, sorry if this is late, but my computer won't get service in our hotel / But yeah this chapter is one of my favorites, because it makes Jack and Kat talk about where they stand. But the next few coming up are my favorite chapters lOl..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kat's POV**

I smiled to myself as I felt the sun warm my face. It was almost as if this morning had never happened, and I hadn't made a complete idiot of myself. I couldn't stand sitting with the other boys, their eyes boring into mine searching for answers that I didn't have. At night after they thought that I had gone to bed, I heard them whispering about me. Wondering if anything was going on between me and Jack; or worse, me and Spot. The rumors would only escalate when I showed up tonight with Prince, and things would indeed get awkward. But I couldn't let myself think about that, right now I had more important things to worry about. The first being what kind of dressed Medda had, and if I was going to look like a whore in them. I mean, I'm not saying anything bad about Medda…but the sole purpose of a Vaudeville star is go _get guy's attention!_ So most of her dressed might plunge a little too far, or be a little too tight, but if they made me feel as good as Medda always looked, then I guess it would be okay. I mean, she must look amazing to have the newsies going back there night after night. I was so caught up in imagining myself looking beautiful, that I didn't hear the footsteps coming up the besides me.

"Yo, ya ready ta go? Medda ain't gonna wait foreva, and it's a long walk ta Brooklyn." Spot's voice made my eyes snap open.

"But I thought Medda's was in Manhattan. You mean to tell me I have to walk from Manhattan to Brooklyn, and then back to Manhattan? That's absurd!" The thought of having to walk anywhere by myself with a boy almost gave me heart palpitations.

"Nah ya bum, Medda's is in Manhattan. But I'se is gonna have ta wait wit ya until youse is all ready. Jack-y boy would kill me if I'se left ya all by ya lonesome. Plus ya would have ta walk home by yaself and I ain't too fond of some of them 'hattan boys. Specially them Delancey brothas." I wasn't sure how fond I was of Spot with me while I dressed, but I was pretty sure that I didn't want to run into the Delancey brothers by myself. We started off down the street, and a few blocks later we were standing in Medda's. We were clearly "backstage" as there were costumes flung over every spare inch, and props thrown carelessly in a corner.

"Spot, oh spotty how have you been? You've grown since the last time we've talked." A woman grabbed Spot and hugged him tightly. I was wondering how much longer he could go without air, when she released him. She turned to me and winked.

"Ah, I'm not surprised to see a beautiful girl in tow." I chuckled.

"Hardly, my name's Katarina. But please just call me Kat." I could tell that it would not be smart to try out my street act on her, considering she was lending me a dress. Medda eyed me carefully.

"Darling, you don't see yourself clearly do you? But anyway, let us get down to business. Now I insist that you let me do your makeup as well, but nothing to flashy I promise. We'll just enhance your natural beauty." There she goes again with that beautiful stuff. Everyone around here really is nicer than they should be.

"Come now, Spot, you go wait over there, you'll be our judge. And you my dear shall follow me." We set off down a fairly dark corridor, and into a brightly lit room. I could instantly tell that this was Medda's dressing room. Row's upon rows of dresses crowed the edges of the room, while various makeup products cluttered the vanity. Hats, boa's, and other accessories were stacked on shelves while parasols and shoes were in a corner. The walls were bright pink, as was all the furniture; I immediately fell in love upon contact. There were three dresses that specifically stood out; they were laid on the couch, along with shoes and a small purse. Medda had me try on the first one, which was red and tight. I didn't really like it, but she made she show Spot anyway. I wasn't used to having my chest so prominently displayed, but thought that it might be fun. I walked into the room where Spot was and his whistling came to a slow halt.

"K-Kat? Man oh man…I vote numba one!" he yelled back to Medda. Her only response was a chuckle, as I turned and practically ran back to her room. The second one wasn't as tight, and it had a black bodice, with blue under the lace. The sleeves were three quarters, and flared a little at the end. It was off the shoulder, and had a low neckline. It was my favorite so far, and when I looked in the mirror I was hardly recognizable. The blue undertones made my eyes pop, while the black made them look smoky at the same time. Plus the bodice was tight enough to give me some push up, but loose enough so that I could still breathe.

"Darling, maybe I should come with you this time. Who knows what that boy will do when he sees you." As much as I wanted to tell Medda that I wasn't with Spot, I let the idea play in her mind. She was right, Spot's eyes almost popped out of his head. Luckily she was there, because he stood up and slowly circled me, eyeing my chest as he came back to my front.

"Eh, I'se changed me vote. Numba two's tha one, plus, youse have gots ta save me a dance tonight. Considering that wit out me, ya wouldn't have eva found tha dress in tha foist place." I nodded and went to try on the third one. It was a deep purple, but when I tried it on I discovered that it only came down to my mid thigh. It had long sleeves, and buttoned up the front. I looked at Medda in confusion, and she smiled.

"Honey, I know how the newsies live. That's not for you to wear to the party, it's for you to sleep in; a night gown, if you will. I know that the boys are not used to having girls stay with them, so I thought I would give that to you as a reminder of your girly side." I nodded, unable to speak. My vision started to get blurry, and I felt the tears running down my cheeks. "Oh darling, don't cry. I have so many of them lying around, it wouldn't be right for me to keep it while you slept in your clothes. So I assume that we're going with choice number two? I'll put it in the bag, and send one of my girls to help you with the corset. Lord knows that if you asked one of the boys they'd either choke you, or tie their hands together. Now let's do your hair and makeup." I was about to protest, but thought otherwise. It couldn't hurt, and Medda seemed like she was enjoying herself. I sat perfectly still as did my hair, and tried not to sneeze as her makeup brush tickled my face. When I looked in the mirror, I could hardly believe it. She had done my hair so that it was curled gently, and was hanging loosely. My makeup was dark, and transfixed around my eyes. I looked the best that I had _ever_ looked, and was starting to get a little nervous about tonight. I didn't know this Prince, and from what I heard, those Brooklyn boys liked to drink. They also 

liked their girls to drink, and to give them whatever they wanted. _Nonsense_, I told myself, _Jack's going to be there, along with Race and the rest of the guys. They wouldn't let him hurt you!_ Feeling a little better, I joined Spot and we made our way back to the lodging house. His arm was wrapped protectively around my waist, and he gave a death glare to any guys that dared looked at me.

"Ya know ya really are stupid…" he said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" I hadn't said anything that could be mistaken for stupid, at least, not this afternoon.

"When Medda say youse is beautiful, youse is beautiful. I mean, ya think she goes round just sayin that ta all tha goils? No, it's just get there hopes up…she's right, ya don't see yaself clearly at all. Youse has gots ta be tha most beautiful goil that's stepped inta tha lodging house this yeah, and we'se has all been tellin ya that. Sos why won't youse just accept it?" I had stopped walking at this point, unable to move forward. Spot Conlon just called me beautiful, and to just accept it. As I stared at him he smirked.

"Aw, come on doll face. I'se loves ya like youse me sista, don't worry. Youse is so innocent and helpless, ya hardly seem 17. Just have fun wit Prince tonight, and rememba ya owe me a dance!" We had somehow arrived at the house in record time. He kissed my hand, and was suddenly half way down the street before I could even get up one step. I opened the door, and stepped inside; I only had a few minutes before Medda's girl, Clara came to help me with the dress. I went to the front desk and leaned over, trying to see the big clock.

"Oh my, is it 7 already?" I hadn't meant to ask it aloud, but it just slipped.

"Yeah honey that's what happens as the day goes on, the time changes."' I turned around and smiled at Race, only to have his jaw drop.

"Deah me, Kat! Youse is gonna give Jack-y boy a heart attack, wait'll he gets a look at chyou!" I felt myself blush, just as Clara walked in.

"Sorry I'm so late, I had grabbed the wrong dress and had to run all the way back." She said in a thick Irish accent. I smiled and we went up to my room, getting cat calls and wolf whistles as we passed through the boys bunk room. Thankfully Jack wasn't there; I wanted it to be a surprise for when we all walked over. Clara had me strip, and helped me into the dress. With my makeup and hair done, it looked even better than it did before. It was still a strange experience to have my chest pushed up, but it was also exciting. I had never been allowed to dress so provocatively, and it was good to be breaking the rules my parents had set. _Ha, in your face!_ I silently laughed. I said goodbye to Clara, and went and looked out my window at the moon. I don't know how long I sat there, just staring, but soon I heard voices below, and looked down to see Jack talking to a very handsome boy. My stomach jumped as I realized it was Prince; he had dark brown hair, and bright green eyes. I took a deep breath, well as deep as I could, and headed downstairs. All the talking stopped, and all eyes were on me. The boys had gathered in the front lobby so they could all walk down together. I hadn't expected so many people to be down there, and it was a little nerve racking. I looked for Jack's face in the crowd, and saw him 

standing next to Prince, who was openly staring with a look of lust and awe in his eyes. I put on a brave face, and walked straight up to him.

"Hello, I'm Kat. Nice to meet you." He eyed me up and down, and his eyes fell on my chest, just as Spot's had earlier.

"I'se Prince. It's an honah ta meet such a beautiful goil." He kissed my hand, at least now I know why they called him Prince _Charming_. I looked at Jack and smiled, he still hadn't stopped staring. Prince put his arm around my waist, and pulled me close to him. It was uncomfortable, considering that we were all squished together already, and he had a death grip on my hips. I got a glimpse of the Jack's face, and it went from staring to angry. A flutter went through my heart as I saw my plan start to work. We started out the door, and Prince never released his death grip; I could tell that this was going to be an interesting night.

**Please review!! Hehe I really like how this is playing out…luckily my powers out so I can work on this some more (: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal POV**

The walk to Medda's was…comfortable. But it teetered on the line of being uncomfortable, seeing as Prince never removed his death grip, and every time Kat tried to say anything to Jack or Cherry, he would cut her off by telling her how good she looked. This resulted in a glare from Jack that, if looks could kill, would have Prince on the ground withering.

By the time they actually got to the party, Kat let out a breath of relief; Prince finally let her hips go…but only to pick up two drinks and carry them to their table. She glanced around, and dropped her shoulders in defeat, she had never liked it when people started to drink at the parties she would be forced to attend. Everyone around her seemed to be drinking and having a good time; she guessed that she could give it a try.

Taking a seat, she grabbed the drink and downed it in one swig; _bad idea!_ The liquid burned her throat and made her wince. She held back the cough so as not to seem like a wimp, and smiled. The entire table was looking at her in disbelief, as if she had grown a tail and started to dance.

"Nice Prince, ya gotta goil that can shoot straight whiskey!" Race's voice over powered the loud noises from the rest of the tables, and she saw Prince smirking at her.

"Yeah well, what can I'se say? Ya gotta be able ta handle a few hard shots ta be able ta handle me…" he trailed off suggestively, and Kat, being new to drinking, just smiled and nodded happily, already tipsy and ordering more drinks.

After the first drink, she had started to feel really good, and Prince's comments about how good she looked finally hit her. She downed the rest of her drink (she had lost count after 4) and turned to Prince. He had been talking with Race and not paying much attention to her, only rubbing his hand up and down her leg.

Not wanting to lose any more of his attention, she grabbed his face and kissed him; it had started out with a light kiss, but Prince held on to her face and immediately deepened it. The room around Kat blurred, and all she could think about was her and Jack kissing…but wait. She wasn't kissing Jack, she was kissing Prince, and she was drunk off her ass. It was no use pulling away, because Prince had one hand on the back of her head and the other still on her thigh.

She sighed, her plan hadn't gone the way she wanted; instead of her kissing Jack she was stuck kissing Prince, whose hand was now going higher on her leg. Trying to pull back only got her face pushed harder into his and his hand squeezing her neck. Finally, he pulled away, and smirked; she just wanted to punch it right off his face. His hand left her leg and played with her hair, the other still painfully grasping her neck.

"How bout me an youse get outta heah?" Prince's breathe reeked of alcohol, and try as she might, she couldn't help but think that he actually was a good kisser. Before she even had a chance to respond, she was pulled out of her seat and across the dance floor, passing apologetic glances to the people that were being pushed out of the way. Soon the cool night air washed over her, and she closed 

her eyes. When she opened them, she was staring right into Prince's, and she gasped inaudibly, not knowing that he had gotten so close. He smirked again, and this time instead of smacking him it made her knees go weak.

For a minute, she forgot about Jack, and how he made her feel when he brushed against her accidentally, because she couldn't even think while Prince's lips were brushing against her lightly. He was trailing his lips up and down her jaw line slowly, making her head spin.

Suddenly her body was slammed up against the wall, with Prince's body pressing against hers in an almost painful manner. Still kissing her jaw, he ground his hips against hers, his hands slowly going up the front of her dress. She didn't know what to do, one part of her head was screaming _get him off_ while the other part just said who cares?

Still being in a drunken state, she was in heaven, because even though Prince was rough, he was being extremely gentle. She pulled his head up to her mouth and kissed him forcefully, taking him by surprise. And then Prince's lips and body were gone, being replaced with another.

"Don't worry Kat, I'm here." She opened her eyes to see Jack hugging her, along with Racetrack and Spot holding a very drunk Prince. He was smiling at her almost lecherously, and then was taken inside by Race and Spot. A moment later, Spot popped back out.

"Don't worry Jack, I'se gots in all unda control. But do ya think I'se can talk ta Kat for a minute?" Kat felt her eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and Jack's arms tensed around her. She felt very confused; she didn't know what to do.

They would yell at Prince because they thought he was attacking her, when really she had allowed him to go so far. Jack gave Spot a "look", and then went inside, probably to deal with Prince. She couldn't bring herself to meet Spot's eyes; she knew there would be a fire that she didn't want to see blazing in them.

"Sos, Kat ya wanna explain what youse was doin out heah in tha alley wit one of me boys?"

"Well, I don't really know. One minute we were kissing, and then we were out here. But we only kissed I swear, and I didn't really know what was going on. But don't yell at Prince; nothing happened." She didn't know who she was trying to convince more; Spot or herself. Spot sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ya know, youse put me in a difficult situation. I can eitha say that Prince attacked ya, and not hoit Jacky boy…or I'se can tell tha truth." He looked at her, and she had to look away. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she fully intended to go back and enjoy the party. She knew Spot wasn't stupid, and Jack would never believe him. She looked up at him with hard eyes.

"You're a newsie…it's your job to twist the truth." She turned, and ran back into the party, getting lost in the crowd. Spot looked after her retreating form, slowly disappearing as she went deeper and deeper into the crowd.

**Okay okay I'm sorry it's been so long! But I've had insomnia, and I just sat up writing all the time. I just forgot to update / but I'll update again real soon I promise! **


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note:_

Dear fans (who I DO NOT deserve)

I just want to thank you for sticking with me for as long as you all did. I know that I have been terrible to you, but I promise it will never happen again. Even though it has been almost close to a year since I last updated, I promise updates are coming.

People of the fan fiction world… I am back!

~NeverBeTamed.


	11. Chapter 11

As Kat made her way across the crowded dance floor, her mind began reeling with thoughts. Not being able to handle the constant noise all around her, she picked up the first drink she saw and chugged it. Feeling a little better, she went to go find Jack and ask him to take her home.

She smiled at the thought of her new home; even though it was cold and had leaks when it rained, it was still the best home she ever had. What it lacked in appearance it made up for in sustenance. She found Jack sitting at a table with Race, Spot nowhere in sight. Only he knew what really happened in the alley, Prince being too drunk to remember his own name. Dropping rather ungracefully into the chair next to Race, she waited for them to finish their conversation. When Jack and Race finally finished talking, Kat was practically dead on her feet. The effects of the alcohol were hitting her tenfold, and she was resting her head on her hand, silently singing along with the music. It was one she had heard her grandmother sing when she was still alive. It had always seemed like her grandmother was the only one to really care about her, and they were very close.

"Hey uh Kat, you okay? Ya lookin a lil funny…" Race had a way of making fun of her and still being concerned at the same time.

"Yes, I just went a little crazy with the drinking, it being my first time. Jack would you mind walking me home?"

"Not at all doll. Lemme just say bye ta somma the guys." As she watched him make his way across the dance floor, she wasn't aware of another set of eyes watching her from the shadows.

**Across the dance floor**

"HEY BLINK!" The eye patch wearing boy turned suddenly, lookin like he was about to do something bad. "I'se leavin, sos I'll see youse lata. Make soah the boys get back alright." Blind nodded, and turned back around to the blonde he was talking to. Jack laughed and shook his head, not fully understanding why he didn't just take the eye patch off when he was done selling. It wasn't really a big secret that Blink really did have both his eyes; he just used the eye patch to get some sympathy change.

Turning around to go find Kat, he saw Spot sitting next to Prince, watching the boy like a hawk. Jack knew that more had happened in the alley, but he didn't want to question Kat now, especially since she could barely walk straight. He turned around, and his eyes immediately found Kats. As always, her beauty was breathtaking; the light made her hair shine as bright as the sun, her eyes were so blue it chilled him, and her pink lips were so kissable it took all his strength to not walk over and grab her and just kiss her until he couldn't breathe.

" Heya Kat ya ready ta go? I wanna beat tha crowds back" He knew she would do whatever he said, she was that wasted. Sighing, he helped lift her to her feet, he would have to be careful with her tonight.

"Why yes Jacky, I am ready. Let us begin." Kat then proceeded to trip over a chair, and fall onto the floor. " Race! Why would you put that chair there? You knew I was going to walk there!" Kat drunkenly held onto Jack's collar, swaying dangerously back and forth.

"Uhh, sorry Kat I'se uh didn't know youse was gonna walk there. Have fun with that one tonight Cowboy." Race turned and practically ran to the bar, relieved his babysitting duties were over.

**Across the floor**

As Jack and Kat made their way outside, Spot watched the two of the them with watchful eyes. He didn't like lyin to Jack, but he didn't want him to beat the living shit out of Prince. He maliciously looked at Prince, bile threatening to come up his throat. He knew his boys were the nicest of the bunch, but he always made sure they treated the girls they were with respectfully, especially if they were 'Hattan girls. Shaking his head, he signaled his birdie Sweepa for another beer, and got ready to enjoy what was left of the party.

**Back outside**

"Jack it's so cold. Can you hold me?" Kat whimpered. She was so god damned cute he couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her waist, and holding her tight.

"So uh, are youse okay? I mean from earlia, tha whole thing with Prince shoulda neva happened, I'm so sorry Kat." All was quiet for a while, until Kat stopped walking. Jack almost tripped over her she was so abrupt. She turned to him with her soulful blue eyes, and he couldn't look away.

"Jack, you had no control over what happened earlier. It was my fault for even agreeing to the date. You have no reason to be sorry, just being with you makes me feel better." Turning her head quickly, she grabbed his hand and they continued walking towards the lodging house, their hands entwined and their heads filled with each other.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short! I promise the next update will be longer, but if any of you still even care about this story and review, I'll love you forever! **

**~NeverBeTamed**


	12. please read!

Dear readers,

I have recently returned from a trip from Vienna. For some reason, I am very inspired to finish this story, but I have a question.

Should I re-write it? I think I've matured enough in my writing to make it a whole lot better, so please, if you would still read this story if it was re-written and made over, review saying yes? Or at least, review with some sort of feedback. I'm only asking because I don't want to waste time that I could've spent working on new chapters, to re-write the first 11. I love hearing from you either way, so please, review  thank you!

~NeverBeTamed~


	13. Chapter 13

They walked down the street, not saying a word, just holding each other's hands. There was a warm breeze in the air, and they were the only two on the street. Neither one looked at each other; they didn't need to. It was so peaceful, so serene, you would've thought they were the only two in the city.

Then it happened, like someone dropped a bomb.

"Jack, Jack ya gotta come quick" a little boy breathlessly yelled. Jack turned, a confused look on his face.

"'Ey rabbit whatta ya doin heah? Everything okay?" Jack's voice grew more and more tense with each word, for he knew his best birdie wouldn't be running after him in the middle of the night if everything was 'okay'. Kat just stood still, she didn't know what was going on, or what to do.

"No Jack ya gotta hurry, we'se was all just dancing then outta no wheah they'se came chargin in and beatin on everybody and we'se was all runnin all ova and Spot told me ta come get you cos he said you would take care of it." Rabbit doubled over, trying to catch his breath. Kat very slowly looked at Jack, and then wished she hadn't. His face, usually joyful and young, was tense, and he seemed older than his young 17 years. His mouth was set in a terse angry line, and his eyes were cold. His breathing became more and more erratic until he finally muttered one word.

"Queens."

**Short, I know : ) Just a little update for what's to come. I'm sorry to just give you this little bit, but I figured I couldn't let youse think I abandoned youse: ) don't worry, the faster you review, the faster the next (and longer!) chapter comes**

**~NeverBeTamed**


End file.
